Roxas Love Story-The Beach Party
by XxRoxasLoverxX
Summary: It's almost been a year since the battle has been over. Roxas and Namine has gotten together...everyday their love gets stronger and stronger. Can Roxas show his love for Namine or can Namine show her love to Roxas?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Beach Party**

_Sometimes I wonder if I should actually exist. I have been pondering that for so long…_

While changing into my swimming trunks, Sora barges into my room without knocking first again.

"SORA! I'M CHANGING! GET OUT NOW!" Without even thinking that I was, Sora immediately shut the door before anyone else could see me half naked.

"Sorry Roxas! I thought you be changed by now, we're going to be late for the party tonight and we still have to go pick up Namine and Kairi!"

"I'll be out in a minute, hold on!"

Gathering a few more things for the beach party (towels, sunscreen, hats, etc). I look in the mirror one last time before I left. Putting my black tank top on I noticed my burn mark on my left shoulder, still looked as bad when I got it. It was the organizations symbol with my organization number under it. _XIII , _I shuddered at the memory and went outside where Sora was waiting.

On the way to Kairi and Namine's house we see Ventus, Terra, and Aqua going to the islands where the party was going to be tonight.

"Hey guys! Heading out to the islands?" Sora asks.

" Yea, Terra and me have to get the stand ready for the band for tonight. Aqua explains, "Ventus is going to help and hook the cords up."

"There's nothing else to do right now so I thought I might as well get the work done now so I can have fun later." Ventus says.

I sensed there was something wrong in his voice . So I ask, "Hey, you still upset about…you know leaving?"

Ventus face gave away a sad smile but before he wanted anyone else to see it he looks at me and says, "Yea, but not as much as before. He says that he is going to come back soon."

I nodded my head. "That's good to hear. Remember if you need someone to talk too I'm always here."

"Thanks Roxas." he smiles.

Back on the way to Kairi and Namine's house, Sora wouldn't stop talking about Kairi. It didn't bother me at all considering that I wasn't paying any attention to him but looking around at the houses thinking about how I'm going to kill him later if he didn't shut up. We finally made it to their house. Sora doesn't even have to knock before Kairi comes out and leaps into his arms.

"Finally you guys made it!" Kairi smiles.

"Sorry it took so long Kairi, Roxas and I bumped into Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. They are going to get the band ready for the party tonight."

"That's fine, I thought you were sleeping in as usual." Trying to hold back a laugh.

"One time I did that and you manage to get a crab and put it on my face!" They both looked at each other then started to laugh.

I couldn't stand looking at them any longer so I just went in the house to find Namine. Every time I look in this house I feel like I'm in some weird world with only pink and white. The stairs has one of those swirly stairs which I've always hated for some reason. The kitchen was exactly like mine and Soras but theirs was white and pink. Only place that seemed normal was the living

room, it looks the same as Soras and mine.

"Enough thinking about the house," I told myself. "It's time to find Namine."

There was only one place I knew where she would be, her room. I go up the stairs and go down the hall to the last room to the left. Unlike Sora I knock on the door first and said, "Hey Namine, its Roxas."

"Oh! Come in Roxas." She says. So I went in her room and find myself in some type of shock or something like that. There was Namine in her new bikini that I bought her for her birthday considering her old one got rip on the side. She must of saw me in my state of shock because she got somewhat uncomfortable and ask, "Is it…to much?"

Right there and then I just made a total fool in front of her. I stuttered like at least hundred times before I could say, "No, its fine…it's just that you look amazing in it."

"You think so?"

"I would never lie to you about that. You look amazing in anything you wear." I said while going up to her and have her a kiss on the lips.

" Roxas, I love you." She whispers between the kiss.

"I love you to Namine." I grab her hand and put them on my chest. "I wish I could prove it to you, if I had a heart so you could listen how fast it would be going right now…"

Noticing the tone in my voice and keeping her hands on my chest, Namine says, "I wish I could do the same Roxas, I don't care if I have a heart or not anymore. All I know is that my feelings never changed since I first met you and never will. I promise."

"Same for me as well, I promise." Smiling at her and heading out from her room.

As Namine and me were heading downstairs, we hear Sora and Kari making out in her room.

"Hold on for a minute Namine." I whisper to her.

She looks at me for a second knowing what I was going to do. She shakes her head and cover her mouth with her hands trying not to laugh. I slowly go to the door and burst in.

"OH MY GOD ROXAS!" Sora and Kairi scream at the same time.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it Sora?" I say laughing while closing the door.

"Oh it's on Roxas!" Sora says coming out of the bedroom. A couple of minutes later Kairi came out and punches me on the arm.

"I'll remember this next time you and Namine are alone." Kairi says smiling.

"I'll make sure that we are not here when we are alone together." I say smiling as well.

"Finally to the islands." I say with _so _much excitement. We still have at least a other hour before the party even begins. So I went over to a spot where I was going to put the towels and everything else down. Namine followed me and helped me with putting everything out..

"So are you goanna go swimming today? Namine asks.

"Probably…kills an hour before the party starts." While taking off my tank top, Namine sees the burn mark on my shoulder and looks down at her hands.

"Namine…" I whisper holding her hands. "I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I promise." Namine looks up at me and I thought she was going to start crying so I move my hands and put them on her face and kiss her forehead.

Finally speaking after a couple minutes Namine looks at my face. "I know, its just that it WAS my fault Roxas. I should have been the one getting the burn mark."

"I rather be killed or got turned into a dusk then see you ever get hurt Namine. It was my choice to take you from the prison to Riku, even though I don't really like him, so you could help with Soras memories so he could wake up. It was my choice to take you to Twilight Town and change your appearance so _Organization XIII _wouldn't find you after Sora woken up. If I would of never done that then you could be gone…"

"Did you…really do that all for me? You would of risk your own life for me when we just met?"

"Yes, because at the time you were helping me realize who I was and becoming my friend. Now you're the love of my life." Looking at me, Namine smiles and gives me a hug while I kissed her forehead. I thought I felt a teardrop but when she went over to the bag for the sunscreen there wasn't any signs that she was crying.

"Roxas want to help me put the sunscreen on my back?" Namine says while holding the sunscreen out to me waiting for an answer.

I could feel my face get real red, "Um…s-sure." She turns around and I put the sunscreen on my hands and place my hands on her back to rub it in.

"My turn." I whisper in her ear. I could sense that her face got red to and we changed positions so that she is rubbing the sunscreen on my back. Her hands feel soft rubbing it in, then she stops and asks, "What about the…burn mark…do you want to do that or is alright for me to do it?

"You can do it if you want too Namine. Do you want too?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if it still hurts if you touched or not."

"Don't worry Namine, it doesn't hurt I promise." I turn my head around and smiled at her.

Namine smiles back and finishes rubbing the sunscreen in. After that we started to walk to the ocean. I was almost half-way in the water when I noticed Namine was still on the beach. Then I remembered that she couldn't swim.

"Namine, you want me to carry you in to water?"

"No, I'm fine Roxas. Enjoy yourself."

_She's lying. _I thought, so I was thinking of an idea while slowly going back up to Namine. "Are you sure that you don't want me too?"

Getting subspecies Namine backs up a little bit and says, "Yea, I need a tan anyway." Then she starts to laugh.

This was the perfect opportunity and I grabbed her by the waist and swung her into both of my arms and ran into the water that went to at least my waist. Namine quit laughing and started to beg me to not put her under the water.

"Don't worry Namine" I said. "It just that I want you to have fun. I'm sure you wouldn't have any fun tanning by yourself, I promise not to put you underneath the water." Looking into my eyes Namine smiles and starts to calm down and starts to have fun with the water. Namine kept splashing me in the face with water so I started to have a splash fight with her and in the end she won.

"Next time I'm not going to be easy on you." Smiling at her.

"Next time we will have a real one where I can stand in the water."

"Your only a inch shorter then me Namine."

"So! We are a inch deeper in the water aren't we?" Namine says while giggling.

I look at Namine smiling from ear to ear. "Next time I promise to play fair." My hand gripped around her waist a little bit tighter and lifted her up so we are face to face. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. Namine puts her hands around my neck and kisses me back. We could of stayed their for hours but we both started to hear the music going.

"Guess it's time for the party.." I muttered.

"I guess it is." Namine says. "I wish this moment wouldn't ever end."

"Me too. We better be going or Sora will come find us and get his revenge on us.."

Namine starts to laugh, " Yeah we better head back."

Namine and me headed for the drink bar (No alcohol) when it was Axel who was tending the bar.

"Axel?! I didn't know you were going to be here." I was surprised that he was here. He doesn't visit that much unless I need to talk to him.

"Yea, Sora called me thirty minutes ago and said that the other bartender that he hired got the flu so he asked me if I would. Plus it wouldn't be a party without me and I get to see my best friend." Axel says laughing.

Namine and me joined in with the laughter when suddenly someone puts their hands on my says and says, "Guess who!"

"Hm, this wouldn't be Xion would it?"

"Darn it! Next time I should impersonate a voice." Xion says while laughing.

Xion looks at me and says, "Roxas I'm going to be moving to Twilight Town so we all can hang out like we use too. I started to miss my friends when I was exploring new worlds."

"Really? That's great news Xion!" I say.

Xion smiles and turns to Namine and says "How have you been Namine?"

While to two of them were talking, I was looking around and see Riku leaning against the stage looking at Xion.

"God, he gets on my nerves." Whispering to Axel so Xion wouldn't hear.

"I know he does Roxas, just make sure he doesn't get to close to Xion. It seems that every time he talks to her Xion gets really upset."

"I'll make sure he don't." Continuing to look around Kairi and Sora are dancing with each other, Ventus and Fuu were under the watching eye of Terra and Aqua. Seemed like everyone was having a good time at the party.

The party finally came to a close around midnight I think. I gave farewell hugs to Axel and Xion and then I took Namine hand and took her home. After fifteen minutes we were in front of her house.

"Roxas, I had a amazing day with you."

"I had a great day with you Namine. Everyday I do." See you tomorrow." I have her a kiss and made sure she got in the house safely and then I started my walk home. When I get there I see Sora trying to get in.

"Don't you know we have a porch light so you can see where the keyhole is?" I told him.

" Really? I didn't know that. Oh I feel dumb right now." Sora says when he finds the light switch and turns the porch light on so he unlock the door.

"Roxas you hungry?" Sora says while going to the kitchen.

"Nauh, I ate a lot at the party tonight. I'm just going to go to bed. Night Sora."

"Goodnight Roxas."

I go in my room and dropped the bag of beach stuff by the bed. After taking a fifteen minute shower I get in my pj's and head for my warm bed. That night I feel asleep quickly, maybe because it was already 12:30 a.m. after all. Then after ten minutes I fall asleep…and I dream the memory that I wish I didn't.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Movies and SleepOver**

"Roxas! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!"

I jump and look around and saw Sora beside me with a worried look on his face.

"You alright Roxas? I heard some screams from your room and saw you tossing and turning so I hurried in here to wake you up."

"I'm alright Sora…sorry for waking you up and making you worried like that."

"It's alright Roxas, what was your nightmare about? It may help you sleep better if you told someone about it."

"It's more like a memory Sora…just a bad memory from when I was in the organization."

Sora looks at me for a little while before saying, "Roxas, I'm always here for you when you need me okay? Please remember that. You still sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

I sigh, " Not now Sora…maybe some other time soon I promise. Its just that it's to sore for me to talk about it, even with Namine. Every time I think of the memory…I just want to cry."

Sora comes and sits on the bed and gives me a hug. "It's alright Roxas, I know that you endured a lot of pain when you were with the organization. Its whenever you want to tell me Roxas and I will be there to listen to it, all of it."

"Thanks Sora." I wiped a tear from my cheek. _When did I start crying? _"What time is it anyway?"

"Hm, around 4 a.m. or so."

"Oh, well we better get back to bed…I don't know about you Sora but I'm tired from the party still." I say chuckling.

"Yea me too. Have a good sleep Roxas. See you in a couple of hours." Sora gives me a other hug and walks out.

"Ugh, I look horrible." I say while looking at the mirror. I just woke up and its 7:15 a.m. I get undressed and head in to the shower. The warm water was hitting my back and it felt great. I went and grabbed my sponge that was hanging from the faucet and put the body wash on it and began to scrub my whole body. After washing off the body wash I went ahead and put the shampoo and conditioner in and washed it out. I got out of the shower to see my towel over by the sink instead on the towel hanger, I walk over and put it around me so I could dry off. Then I put my clothes on, I look back up the mirror and I froze. _Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me? _I thought. Before me in the mirror…I see Xemmas with the hot iron he used to burn me with…and it felt like he was getting closer to the mirror. I shook my head violently to hope it was just my imagination but he was still there.

"GO AWAY!" I scream, then I turned my hand into a fist and punched the mirror, breaking it into millions of pieces. I put my back against the wall and slide down to the floor and started to cry. I turned and looked at my hand to see it all bloody. A few minutes later Sora comes barging in.

"What was that sound?!" Sora asks. Then Sora looks around and see the mirror broken and then me on the floor crying holding my bloody hand in my lap. Sora runs over to me and helps me up.

"Roxas! What happen! I'm going to call Aqua right away. Let me wrap your hand up first to slow down the bleeding." Sora wraps my hand with the towel and helps me get downstairs to the couch quickly. Sora calls Aqua to stitch my hand up. Sora comes back to the living room and sat right beside me , looking at me with a serious face.

"Roxas…what happen?"

I look up at Sora and began to cry. "I saw…him with the hot iron…coming at me through the mirror…I kept shaking my head but every time I open my eyes he was closer then before…"

"Who did you see Roxas? What hot iron?" Sora says putting his hand on my back to cheer me up.

"Xemmas…he used an hot iron on me…that is what I have that burn mark on my left shoulder…I got in trouble for helping Namine escape so I had to deal with a punishment…"

My crying became worse, I couldn't breath and Sora patted my back to help me. Then I looked up at Soras face and saw the he was in shock, soon he started to cry with me and gave me a big hug. Sora looks up at me and says, "Roxas…I…I didn't know that Xemmas would do that to you…I wish I was there to help you so you did not have to deal with the pain you had to endure…I'm sorry Roxas…"

"You were asleep at the time, there was nothing that you could done anyway so don't apologize Sora…"

"From this morning…was that the nightmare you had?"

"Yes…but that is only one of the painful memories that I have Sora…"

Before Sora could speak we hear a knock on the door. Sora Gets up and opens the door for Aqua. Aqua comes over and starts to stitch my hand. Aqua asked the same questions Sora did but I lied how it happen.

"Now Roxas, you hand should be better in a week or two. I would advise to say away from the seawater." Aqua says.

"Okay, I wont go near there. Thanks Aqua for helping me." I say while looking at my hand.

Aqua smiles and says good-bye to Sora and me as she heads out the door. After Aqua leaves Sora goes to the closest and grabs the dust pan and broom and heads up to the bathroom to clean up the mess that I made. _How am I going to explain this to Namine? _I kept saying to myself while going up stairs. I go to the bathroom to check on Soras progress, I see Sora just throwing the last pit of the broken mirror in the basket. Sora looks up at me and says, " It's all picked up now so you can finish in here if you need too."

"I don't have to finish in here. I could of did all of that Sora, it was my fault for breaking it."

"Don't sweat about it Roxas, you have to get ready for your date with Namine tonight." Sora says in a mocking voice.

I get bright red. So in my mocking voice I said, "So…you have a date with Kairi tonight!"

Then I start to laugh and head downstairs to meet Namine at the beach. I hear Sora say, "Alright we are even on this one." Then he starts to laugh as well.

I head for Namine's house and I see her waiting for me on her doorstep. Namine looks up at me and smiles. _Gosh I love her smile _saying to myself. Namine runs up to me and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Namine then looks down and sees my hand all stitch up then looks back up to me with a curious face. I look down at my stitch up, which was still in her hand.

"I broke the mirror in our bathroom today…that is why my hand is stitch up…Aqua came and did it."

"Why did you break the mirror Roxas?"

I keep looking down, "I saw Xemmas with the hot iron…he kept getting closer and closer no matter how many times I shook my head he wouldn't leave."

Namine put both of her hands on my face and made me look into her eyes. "It's alright Roxas, he is not here anymore…he never going to ever hurt you again."

"I know, I just don't know why I saw him, but I don't want this to ruin our date so lets head to the movies."

Namine nods her head and we began to walk to the movies holding hands. We get to the movies and I paid tickets to go see _Warm Bodies _. Namine and I head over to the snack bar and grab some popcorn and a large drink. While the movie don't start for an other ten minutes, Namine and me went ahead and pick our seats which were the last row of seats in the back.

"Roxas, if you didn't want to see this movie we could of went to a different one." Namine says.

"It's alright Namine, we went to a movie that I wanted to see last time so its you turn this time."

Namine smiles and then the movie begins. During in the middle of the movie Namine lays her head on my shoulder. "Getting tired?" I whisper.

"A little bit." Namine says. I lift Namine's head with my finger and kiss her on the lips. Namine kisses me back and puts on hand on the back of my head and one on my thigh. We started to make out during the movie. I put both of my hands on each side of her head and kiss her deeper. Namine moves her one hand on my thigh a little bit more and I could already feel myself getting a erection, so I moved one of my hands down to her hand and moved it away a little bit. I think Namine knew why I moved her hand because she giggled. I move my mouth from her mouth and began to give kisses down her throat and then behind her neck. Namine started to moan a bit then she tired to quiet herself.

"Roxas, we should stop…we are going to get kick out." Namine says.

I smiled, "Yea, we should. Why did you giggle?" I knew why but wanted to see her reaction.

"You know why Roxas, I can see you grinning right now." Namine says smiling. The movie was over and for the rest of the day I stayed at Namine's and Kairi house with Sora. Sora and me were ready to leave when we open the door it was thundering and lighting out so bad.

"Did you lock everything up Sora before you left today and made sure everything was closed?"

"Lucky today I did Roxas." Sora says. "If I didn't our house would be like a flood right now." I look at Sora and we both started to laugh.

"Looks like you two have to stay here tonight, because the weather man said it's going to last all night.." Kairi says.

"Are you alright with that Roxas?" Soras asks.

"Um…sure, im cool with it if you are Sora."

Couple of hours go by and we are all headed for bed. Sora and me were going to sleep on the couches when Kairi and Namine told us that we can sleep with them. Sora and I look at each other for a couple of minutes then we head for their bedrooms. Namine holds my hand and takes me to her bedroom.

"You probably never thought you be spending the night here, didn't you?" Namine says while grabbing what I think where her pjs. She heads in her bathroom with the door open. I didn't see her get changed. _Wish I did though I thought. _

"Yea, this is an actual surprise for me." I say while taking my shirt off and putting my pajama pants on. I lie in Namine's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She finally comes out and comes over to the bed. She craws over me and lies right next to me under the blankets.

"You don't mind this Roxas?"

"Not at all Namine actually its somewhat a dream come true, but I thought it be at my house." I turn my head to her and smiled.

Namine smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Well, good night Roxas."

"Good night Namine." I said. I put my hand around her waist and pushed myself near her, laying my head on her shoulder. Namine looks at me then smiles again and falls back asleep. That night I didn't have any bad dreams but really good dreams…good dreams that involved Namine…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The morning came and I wake up before Namine does. I get out of bed quietly so Namine doesn't wake up and went in Namines' bathroom to go take a shower, I grab a towel from the closet and got undress. I turned off the water and got out the shower and when I was getting my towel, the door opened! I look up quickly and put the towel over my….you know…before the person could see and it was Namine. Namine was half asleep when she noticed I was in there.

"OH! I'm so sorry Roxas! I thought you had left." Namine says embarrassed.

"It's fine Namine," I smile. "I rather it be you then Sora again. Sora always barges on me at the wrong time."

Namines blushed and then looked at me, which I probably knew what she is thinking because I moved my head to the side and said, "Like what you see?" I kept smiling.

"Hm, I always like what I see." Namine says smiling.

I turned around and started to get dress. I first put my tank-top on then went to grab my boxers and put them on underneath the towel, which I was having some troubles with by having a hard balance with one leg trying to get in the boxers and the other leg holding my weight.

"You aren't going to remove your towel? I would think it would be easier for you to put your boxers on if it wasn't there." Namine says.

"I would remove my towel but a certain person is in here with me and I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be able to see this part of my body…if you know what I mean." I said in a teasing voice.

"I think I should be able to see it," Namine teases back. "But I will let you finish in here so I can get ready." Namine opens the bathroom door and walks out shutting the door behind her. When I knew that the door was closed I removed the towel and finally got the boxers on, then I put the rest of my stuff on. "Don't look in the mirror." I told myself. I left the bathroom and saw that Namine was getting her stuff to go take a shower. Namine looks up and sees me looking at her.

"Sorry Roxas, but you don't get to see any parts of my body." Namine teases.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "One day I would love to see them."

Namine looks up and whispers, " I could say the same thing to you Roxas."

I give Namine a kiss and she went in the bathroom to go take her shower. I sit on her bed while she was in there finishing up. I look down at my stitched hand knowing that I can't go to the beach now for a week or two. "Maybe we could still go to the islands but stay away from the water?" I thought to myself. Fifteen minutes later Namine comes out and sits right besides me.

"So…what are we going to do today?" Namine asks.

"Well…I'm not suppose to go to the islands for at least a week or two, but maybe we still can but stay away from the water."

Namine thinks for a few minutes and says, "Why don't we call Ventus and see if we can have a pool party at his house. We can invite everyone and while your on the phone with Ventus, you can ask Aqua if it is alright to go swimming in it."

"That's not a bad idea Namine. I'm going to go call right now, be right back."

I leave to go downstairs to call Ventus. I see Sora and Kairi in the kitchen talking, I went in there and grabbed the phone and put Ventus numbers in.

"Who you calling Roxas?" Sora asks.

"Well considering I can't go near salt water for a week or two, Namine thought maybe we can have a pool party at Ventus, Aqua, and Terra's house. So im calling Ventus, I have to see if its okay for to have the party and see if I could swim."

"That would be awesome! We haven't had a party there for a long time, pretty sure they would be cool with it." Sora says.

I hit call and after two rings Ventus answers the phone. "Hey Ventus! It's Roxas."

"Hi Roxas! What's up?"

"The gang was wondering if sometime today we could have a pool party at your guys house. I can't go near salt water for a week or two."

"Yeah, Aqua told me about that when she got home yesterday, but yeah we can."

"That's sweet! Can you ask Aqua if its alright for me to swim though?"

"Yeah! Hold on a few minutes." I wait while Ventus finds Aqua to answer my question, few seconds later Ventus is back on the phone.

"Aqua says it should be fine!"

"Yes! So what time you want the party to start?"

"What about 12:00?"

"That's a good time! See you in a couple of hours!"

"See ya too Roxas! Bye!"

I end the phone call and put it back on the charger. I give Sora thumbs up and head back upstairs to go tell Namine. I get in Namines room and she is at her desk drawing.

"Hey Namine, we can have the party and it's okay for me to go swim."

Namine turns around and smiles, "That's great. We better go downstairs and eat then pack our bathing suits."

"Yeah we should, Sora and Kairi just got done with breakfast and I'm starving." We both started to laugh and head down back to the kitchen to eat some bacon and eggs. After ten minutes we get done eating and put the dishes in the sink. Namine went upstairs and grabbed her swimming suit and towel and we head out the door to my house. We get to my house and I opened the door and headed to my room. I noticed Namine followed me up here.

"Beware, this room is a disaster!" I chuckled.

"It shouldn't be as bed as Soras room, his door is opened and you couldn't see the floor!" Namine starts to laugh.

"That is very true." I open the door and went to find my other pair of swimming trunks while my other ones were in the dryer right now. Soras put his and mine in there a few minutes ago. I found them in my drawler when I noticed my old black coat from the _Organization XIII _was in there. I took that out and laid it out on the bed and look at it for a long time. Namine puts her hand on my back and started to rub it while looking at it too.

"Brings so many memories…" I muttered.

"Yes it does Roxas, some great memories and some horrible."

"Yeah, Namine…do you think it was a good idea to keep this?"

"I think so. Even if you got rid of this, there is going to be other stuff that would bring up the memories." Namine gives me a kiss on the cheek. I look down at her and nodded.

"Plus I can use this to play tricks on Sora." I started to chuckle.

Namine giggles, " Yes you could."

I grabbed it and put it back in the drawler and finished finding everything else I needed before we left to go to Ventus house. After finding what we all needed Sora, Kairi, Namine, and I went over to Ventus house. We get there at actually 12:00, Sora knocks on the door and Terra opens it.

"Welcome everyone." Terra says, "Ventus, Fuu, and Aqua are already out by the pool area."

We head to their backyard and we see Ventus, Fuu, and Aqua setting up the food bar.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kairi asks Aqua.

Aqua smiles, "Yes we actually could. Ventus, you could hang out with Sora and Roxas till everyone gets here."

Ventus smiles and says, "Okay."

While Namine and Kairi help Aqua and Fuu, we all head over to the table and chatted.

"So Ventus…how serious are you and Fuu now?" Sora says mocking.

Ventus face got super red, "We…we-we aren't that serious yet Sora! We just started dating like 7 months ago."

"7 months is a long time! Come on Ventus you guys had to at least make out once!"

Ventus rubs the back of his head and looks down, "Okay fine! We might have had made out a couple of times in my room without Aqua and Terra knowing…but please don't say anything to them! They would kill me if they found out!"

"I promise." Sora says.

"I promise too." I said.

Ventus kept holding his breath and let it out, relieved that we weren't going to say anything. Ventus looks up at Sora and says, "What have YOU AND KAIRI DONE!"

That backfired on Sora, Sora did the same thing as Ventus and got super red.

"We haven't done anything…that bad."

I look up at him, "What is the bad part?"

"Um…" Sora says, "We might have had 'fun' at the island party two nights ago."

Ventus and I both looked up each other, knowing what he meant and we both said, "EWWWWWWWWW!" at the same time.

"Now it's Roxas turn!" Sora looks up at me, wanting his turn to be already over.

I felt my face getting hot real bad. "Namine and I only have made out. We never had "fun' like you and Kairi did Sora."

Sora and Ventus both looked at me surprised. Sora says, "You telling me…after dating Namine now for a year…you guys had never…"

"Nope."

"Damn, thought you guys would have had 'fun' in her bedroom last night."

"WHAT!" I said, "You're a pervert Sora."

Sora smiles and says, "I know, but me and Kairi did have 'fun' last night so I thought you guys would be."

I just shook my head. "I don't need to know this stuff Sora and I bet Ventus doesn't want to hear this either."

Ventus looks at me and nods his head agreeing with me. Ventus says, "I do somewhat can't believe you and Namine never done…but its your love life."

"Thanks for support Ventus." I told him. Ventus smiles. Hours later go by and its already almost 8:00 p.m. and everyone was here: Hayner, Pence, Olettee, Axel, Riku, and Xion. I hanged out with Axel, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olettee for a little bit then spent the rest of the night with Namine. Namine and I left the party around 10 because she was getting tired. We go to my house first to drop my stuff off.

"Do you want to spend the night here Namine?" I ask, "I can clean up the room."

Namine blushes and says, "That is fine with me Roxas, I would love too."

I clean up the room and we both put some pj's on and laid in the bed for a couple of minutes.

"Did you have fun Namine?"

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Yeah, earlier today Sora told Ventus and me…that him and Kairi has had some 'fun'."

Namine looks up at me, surprised. "Yeah, Kairi told me and Aqua that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got into a topic about our boyfriends…I guess you guys did to but your girlfriends?"

"Yup, Ventus and Sora are surprised we have never had 'Fun'. I know Ventus hasn't done anything with Fuu but he thought we would considering we been dating for over a year now."

"I got that same look." Namine says.

"Well it couldn't be any of their concern anyway if we ever did that or not. What you guys talk about?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Namine smiles. "Girls only."

I look up at her. "Was it that bad?"

"Yea, it got embarrassing after ten minutes." Namine says.

"Don't any personal stuff get embarrassing? Especially if your talking about it with your buddies." I smile.

"Yea, true." Namine smiles. I smile back and give her a kiss on the lips and we started to make out for a couple of minutes. We talk for about a hour before we went to bed. I give her a other kiss and did like I did the other night. I wrapped my arms around Namine and she lays her head on my chest and we both fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- Girls talking (Namine)

While Ventus, Roxas, and Sora walk over to the porch. Kairi and I helped Aqua set the rest of the food bar together. After what seemed like forever we sit down and put our feet in the pool.

"This feels great!" Kairi says.

I chuckled, "Yes it does."

Aqua, Kairi, and I started to talk about random topics until Kairi brings up the boys.

"So Aqua," Kairi says, "How are you and Terra doing?"

"We are good, thanks for asking." Aqua explains. Then out of the blue Kairi asks the most disgusting question ever!

"Have you ever seen Terras -" Kairi says.

Aqua blushes and tries to hid it but it fails miserably. "Somewhat I have."

"Somewhat?" Kairi says.

"I accidentally barge in the bathroom the other day when he was using the bathroom. I hurried and shut the door and apologized."

We all started to laugh. Then Kairi goes and explains how her and Sora had some…um…'fun' the other night at the beach party. Aqua and I both said, "Ewww." at the same time. I kept hoping that Kairi wouldn't ask me about Roxas…because we never really did anything like that but make out at the beach or in my bedroom the other night…I was wrong.

"So Namine, what have you and Roxas done? Have you ever seen his -?"

I blushed and I felt my face get awfully red. "For your information, it wouldn't be your business to know and no, I haven't ever seen his -."

Kairi looks at me surprised. "You two have been dating for how long and you still never have had any - or anything? I'm surprised."

"Roxas isn't a guy who just wants - Kairi. We are taking our time and when the time comes…we will."

"I wouldn't last a day without having -." Kairi says, I look at her with a evil look and she laughs, "I'm just kidding Namine, don't give me the evil glare."

We all started to laugh afterwards when Roxas, Sora, and Terra all snuck behind us and threw us girls in the pool. Terra and Roxas were the only boys who fell in the water with us.

"Roxas!" I screamed. He knew that I couldn't swim that well. Before I know it Roxas had his arms around me and help me to the side of the pool, he was smiling.

"Sorry Namine but I just had too. You didn't know how tempting it was."

"I will remember this Roxas," I said, "So the next time your next to the pool I'm going to do the same."

He smiles. "I would like to see you try to do that."

I just splash him with water. "Now, can you help me out of here?"

"Yes I can." Roxas says trying to hold back a laugh. After that the party started to go and more guess has arrived. Later that night I saw Roxas by the pool so I secretly went behind him and pushed him in to the pool. Roxas screams and falls in. He looks around and sees me laughing and he was just grinning.

"I guess you did get me Namine. I should have been on the look out." We both started to laugh and I tried to help him out of the pool but you guess it…he pushed me right back in. I was clinging on him for dear life. I look at Roxas and stick out my tongue at him and he started to laugh. We both get out and I told him he could hang with Hayner, Olettee, Pence, Axel, and Xion for a while, while I was helping Ventus with the food bar. It was around 10:00 when I was with Roxas and I told him I was getting tired so I was going to head home. Roxas told me to wait…he gave everyone hugs and walked me to his house so he could drop his stuff off. We get in and we head to his room. Roxas looks at me and asks, " Do you want to spend the night here Namine?" "I can clean up the room."

I started to blush a little bit and I said, "That is fine with me Roxas, I would love too.

Roxas goes in his room and cleans up the floor and we both put pj's on. We both get in the bed and laid there for a couple of minutes.

"Did you have fun Namine?" Roxas asks.

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Yeah, earlier today Sora told Ventus and me…that him and Kairi has had some 'fun'."

I look up at Roxas, surprised. "Yeah, Kairi told me and Aqua that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got into a topic about our boyfriends…I guess you guys did to but your girlfriends?"

"Yup, Ventus and Sora are surprised we have never had 'Fun'. I know Ventus hasn't done anything with Fuu but he thought we would considering we been dating for over a year now."

"I got that same look." I said.

"Well it couldn't be any of their concern anyway if we ever did that or not. What you guys talk about?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Namine smiles. "Girls only."

Roxas looks up at me. "Was it that bad?"

"Yea, it got embarrassing after ten minutes." Namine says.

"Don't any personal stuff get embarrassing? Especially if your talking about it with your buddies." Roxas says smiling.

"Yea, true." I smiles. Roxas smile back and gave me a kiss on the lips and we started to make out for a couple of minutes. We talk for about a hour before we went to bed. Roxas give me a other kiss and like he did the other night. Roxas wrapped my arms around me and I lays my head on his chest and we both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Not going to ask again Roxas, where is Namine." Xemmas says while going around me in circles.

I was just hanging there…my wrists where chained and I only had my pants on. I didn't know what was going on at all.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! I TOLD YOU…I WAS JUST GOING TO GIVE NAMINE HER FOOD LIKE MY USUAL ROUTINE AND WHEN I GOT IN THERE, THE IMPOSTER HIT MY HEAD AND TOOK NAMINE! PLEASE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH." I was shaken. Xemmas kept circling around me, then he suddenly stops behind me.

"I'm giving you once last chance number thirteen Roxas. Tell me the truth on where Namine has disappeared too. Don't make me give u the unbearable punishment."

"Xemmas…I'm telling the t-" Before I could finish the iron hit my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I think the whole castle had heard me. Xemmas unlocks the chains and I fall to the ground in pain.

"The Nobodies will take you back to your room…now leave." Xemmas disappears.

I wake up, jumping startling Namine. I couldn't breath or anything. Why do I keep having this dream repeat over and over again? I put my hands in my face, crying. I jump when I feel Namine right beside me with her hand on my back.

"Roxas…your safe."

I look up at Namine with tears rolling down my eyes. I always hated crying in front of her.

"I know…but I wish this dream wouldn't repeat every night. I have so many other dreams but that one keeps coming back no matter what."

Namine kisses my cheek and for about an hour we stayed up then went back to sleep. It was around 8 when I woke up. I kiss Namine's cheek and went to use the bathroom. When I get back I see that she was sitting up in my bed. I couldn't help but smile and craw over her and give her a kiss on the lips. Namine smiles and puts her hands around my neck and kisses back. I get more aggressive and push her back down on the bed. I hear Namine giggle while continuing to kiss me. I bite her lip and lick them. Namine gasps, I never done that before but it looks like Namine loves it. I slowly put on one of my hands on her leg and slowly slide it down to her foot and back. Namine puts her finger on my neck and slides it up to my lips and smiles at me.

"Roxas, I have never seen this side of you before."

I just smile. "Maybe because I been keeping it inside of me this whole time. You amaze me ever day and every night. I always been scared to do this to you, thinking that you-."

Before I could finish Namine kisses me. She looks up and says, "You amaze me Roxas. You are my life. My love. Now its my turn." Namine grabs my hand and places it on her cheek and moves it down her body and back up. I could feel that I was getting a erection and so did Namine, but she knew not to go to that area, considering what happen in my somebody life. I nuzzled Namine's neck and kiss it over and over again. After a couple minutes I realize that Namine was on top of me and realize that she was only in her bra and underwear.

"Um Namine…have you been in your bra and underwear this whole time?" I blush.

Namine tilts her head to the side and smiles, "Yea, I always sleep in them. Like you sleep in your boxers."

I blushed even more of a bright red. I look up and down at her body. I look back up at Namine and kiss her on the lips once again. Then I put her on bottom and move my lips to her neck and down to her stomach and back. My hands here on her neck. Namine pushes up every time I kiss her stomach. I smiled and thought that she is mine. My beloved Namine.

After fifteen minutes we get dressed and went downstairs. Kairi and Sora both look at us then to themselves and smiled.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing…where you two having fun upstairs?" Sora asks with a grin.

"Mind your own damn business Sora. I could hear you screw Kairi all night. We couldn't go to sleep." I burst out laughing.

Sora gives me the death scare as well as Kairi, but soon forgot about it.

It was thunder storming all day so we had to stay indoors. We got bored quickly so we played goldfish most of the time. Sora comes up with idea.

"Why don't we play strip Gold Fish ladies?" Sora gives a wicked grin.

"Hm, what ever team has the least pair of matched cars has to strip for the winning team." Kairi says smiling. "We girls would enjoy that kind of entertainment wouldn't we Namine?"

I look at Namine and I see her smiling at me. I knew her answer already.

"I'm fine with that." She says.

"Ladies, we are going to win so you might just wanna do it now." Sora says.

"Bring it!" Kairi yells.

After 30 minutes of intense goldfish…Sora and I had lost because Sora kept saying he had a pair when he didn't.

"This is all your fault!" I told Sora.

"Me? I didn't know that it had to be the same color. I just thought it had to me the same numbers!"

I sigh…great I'm going to lost my dignity in front of two girls. I saw Kairi and Namine give each other a high five.

"Well boys it seemed like you lost…so you got to strip now for us, but Namine and I decided that we go to our rooms in private so it wouldn't be too much awkward for you boys. I, of course, get Sora while Namine gets Roxas. Now come."

Sora and me both looked at each other. It seemed like Sora didn't mind it one bit, considering that he is a pervert somewhat. It just left Namine and me in the dining room. We head to my room, Namine sits on the bed and smiles. I look down, embarrassed about this whole deal. Gosh I hate Sora.

"Roxas, you don't have to do it. I know it will be awkward for you. I will just tell Namine that you did."

"No…you won the game fair and square…even though Sora is an idiot…"

Namine giggles. I go and stand in front of her and started to take my jacket off and laid it on the floor. Namine keeps looking at me in the eyes while I continue to take my tank-top off. Then I took my shoes off then I put both of my hands on my waist to unzip my pants. They fell to the ground. The only thing I had left on was my boxers. I was going to take them off when Namine says, "Roxas, you don't have to take those off."

"No, I lost so I have too." I give Namine a grin.

Namine looks up at me and says, "Well you did strip. You don't have to take them off, I know-."

Before she could finish I took them off and jumped on Namine. Namine gasps and gets red as a tomato.

"Roxas! Um-um-um." Namine couldn't get a word in. I lift her arms above her head and sat on her. I nuzzled her neck and rub my hands on her neck as well. I hear Namine moan a little bit and smiled. Namine looks up in to my eyes and smiles and gives me a kiss while her hands our on my lower back. I push against her and she pushes up like she did earlier in the morning. We started to make out when Sora and Kairi barge in on us.

"ROXAS! NAMINE! OH MY GOSH!" Sora and Kairi both said at the same time. Namine and I both looked up and I hurried and grab my boxers and put them on.

"Sora! Its not what you think! We were just making out." I said while rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

Sora smiles, "I know, because Namine is still dressed. You are a sligh dog."

I get embarrassed even more and so does Namine. Namine fixes her dress and gets up. We all head to the kitchen and ate. Namine and I hold hands the whole entire time. We turn on the weather and saw that the Storm was only going to get worse.

"Looks like you ladies have to stay again, I don't mind though." Sora says.

"Of course you don't Sora." Kairi says smiling.

The rest of the night we watched movies til we all got tired. Sora and Kairi were heading off to bed when we were. Before I opened the door Sora yells out, "Now you two, don't let me catch you like that again. Make sure you have a blanket over yourselves!"

Roxas and Namine blushed at the same time. I give Sora a evil glare and opened my door. Namine and I both laid down and snuggled. Namine yawns and says, "Good night Roxas. I love you."

I smile, "I love you too Namine. See you tomorrow." Namine lays her head against my chest and we both fall asleep together. That night I didn't have one bad dream…all of my dreams were the good ones.


	6. Chapter 6

The thunder and lighting woke me up around 2 a.m. I slowly looked around my room then at Namine. She was waking up also, she looks at me.

"Roxas, you alright?" Namine mumbles trying to stay awake. I just laid my head on hers and whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine. The thunder and lighting woke me up as usual. I don't know why but every time it storms I just wake up. Maybe it's from the nightmares or mother nature doesn't want me to have a good night sleep."

I see Namine smile and giggles. " Its most likely mother nature that doesn't want you to sleep. What you do to get her so mad?" Namine starts to laugh while she moves her head to rest it on my chest.

"Oh you know, the usual." I grin at her. Namine and me lay there for what seems forever.

Soon its around 8:00 a.m. and it was still raining. When the storm was going to go away I wouldn't know. I got up and I just stayed in my pj's pants unless we were going to go somewhere. Namine went right back to bed after we got done talking earlier this morning, so I went downstairs to grab some cereal. I open the cabinet and was deciding what I wanted to eat Trix or Cheerios.

"What happen to my Frosted Flakes?…Sora…you fat ass…eat your own cereal." I mutter under my breath. I grab the Trix and poured a bowl out and started to eat. After getting down eating I go put the milk away and went to grab my orange juice that I bought not even a day ago…and no surprise that is also gone. I was about to go back upstairs and yell at him when I turn around Sora comes down the steps yawing.

"Hey Roxas, did you have a good night sleep?"

"I did till around 2 a.m. when the storm was thundering and lighting. Speaking of which did you eat my Frosted Flakes and drink my orange juice!" I said.

Sora looks at me and slowly backs up a little bit. "Well, no I didn't…yes…no…okay yes but I thought the orange juice for the both of us. You know Roxas, it is called SHARING."

I started to laugh and shake my head. "You know that I don't like sharing, and you would get mad if I drank your apple juice wouldn't ya?"

Sora looks at me and says, "You wouldn't dare drink my apple juice! You don't even like it!"

I slowly open up the refrigerator door and take out the apple juice and started to open the cap to just to tease Sora. Sora runs to me and grabs it out of my hands and split it most on the floor. We both looked at each other and started to laugh when we hear Kairi and Namine both laughing at us. Sora turns around and points a finger and me explaining that it was my fault it was everywhere. Kairi just shakes her head and tells Sora to stop blaming people for his mistakes. I started to chuckle. Namine goes to grab a towel and comes back to hand it to me.

"Here you go. This will help you to clean it up so your kitchen floor isn't sticky."

I grin, "So you know it was me then?"

"Roxas, its plain and simple that you were the one to do this. You don't even like apple juice so I doubt you would drink it but only put it on the floor."

My grin got bigger. "Sora drank all of my orange juice so it was kind of like revenge you would say."

Namine just shook her head, smiling at me, she left to go get changed along with Kairi and Sora. I clean up the mess and threw the towel in the dirty laundry basket…which was almost full. That would be a other chore I would have to do. I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I grab a plastic bag so my stitches on my hand wouldn't get infected. I wouldn't think that water would but I wasn't going to hear aqua complain how I didn't listen to her advice so I just went ahead and went with it. After I got out of the shower I grab the towel and wrap it around me. I promised myself I wouldn't look in to the mirror again incase I saw HIM again, of course I didn't listen to myself and looked right in to the mirror. I just saw myself. A 15 year old boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. I sigh with relief. I head out of the bathroom and went downstairs where Sora, Kairi, and Namine were all by the screen door going outside. It stopped raining. We all sit on the deck thanking mother nature that it had stop raining. I saw that a few areas on the beach were flooded so I doubt for a week or so that anyone can go there till the water goes down. Namine and me went for a walk while Sora and Kairi went to grab us some pizza. While we were walking holding hands we saw Ventus and Fuu walking as well. I said, "Hey Ventus! Haven't seen you in a couple of days!"

Ventus looks and smiles, "Hey Roxas! I know right? I hate stormy weather. I been caged up in my house for the last two days. What about you guys?"

"Well, Namine and Kairi were at our house when the storm hit so they been with us since then. Tonight they are going to go back to their house before the storm hits again."

Ventus looks at me and back to Namine a couple of times and then he smiles like I-know-you-did-something-nasty-smile.

"NO we did not do anything nasty if that is what that smile is for Ventus." Namine says while blushing.

"Suuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeee you guys didn't do anything." Ventus grins.

I punched him in the shoulder with my good hand.

Ventus looks up, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You know why." I look at him and shook my head.

"Oh Roxas! Before I forget…Vanitas is back!" Ventus says happily.

"Really? That's great. When did he get back?"

"Yesterday, he comes in when the storm was just staring."

"That's good he didn't come when it was bad…wait a minute your trying to change the subject!" I said.

Ventus laughs then soon we all did. We said our goodbyes and Namine and me thought by now that Kairi and Sora would have the pizzas by now so we head back and when we get to the house there was Kairi and Sora…and two other people. I didn't see them clearly until we got closer…I see Vanitas….and Xion?!


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is Xion with Vanitas? Namine whispers while we head up to the outside porch.

"I really don't know Namine…maybe the two of them came by themselves?"

We went up the steps and hear Sora, Kairi, and Xion talking, Vanitas wasn't talking much really. Vanitas look irritated about something or someone? Vanitas still had his black and red clothing just like Soras with black hair just like Soras as well…only difference would be that Vanitas is the darkness of Ventus heart and his golden eye color. Vanitas looks up at me then at Namine and turns his head away to look at the ocean. Namine and I walk over to Sora and Kairi.

"So did you guys get the pizza or what? I'm starving here!" I laugh.

Sora looks up at me and chuckles. "Well…we had to order a few more pizzas like I don't know …hm…10 more! Kairi and me were heading over there when Aqua walk by us and she wanted to ask if we could have a party for Vanitas since he is back of course."

"I didn't ask for this party either…" Vanitas mutters under his breath.

Xion, who has been quite this whole time turns around to look at Vanitas and says, "Well to bad Vanitas. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus are all wanting to put this party on for you so just be happy for once in your whole entire life?"

Vanitas looks up at Xion…surprised about her outburst. "Actually…I might then again I might not. Stop trying to act like my mother there Xion…as I recall I didn't have too…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xion screams at him. Everyone jump…even Vanitas after that Xion opens the screen door and slams it shut pretty hard. I look at Vanitas.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing that concerns you there Roxas."

"Actually it does considering that Xion is my best friend." I walk angrily towards Vanitas.

Vanitas looks up, smiles and shakes his head. "Best friend or not, this does NOT concern you, Roxas. Plus Xion doesn't even want to talk about it so if I would tell you…Xion would be upset with you also…so please don't be a idiot."

"What did you just call me! I'm not a idiot! If anyone was the idiot it would be you for starting all of this!"

Vanitas turns his head to the side. "Oh really? I'm sure this argument between us got started by you by asking what I did to Xion? When I didn't do anything but help her with a couple of problems she was having during her journey going around worlds. The reason why I called you an idiot is because you would just come over to me and try to start a fight to just show off."

Sora gets in front of me and puts his hands on my chest. "Roxas…don't start anything alright? Just do some deep breaths and you should be fine."

I turn around and took a couple of deep breaths and without knowing if Namine was following me or not, I headed to my bedroom. I yelled out to Sora to call me down when the pizza would arrive. Sora yells back saying that he would. I finally get up the steps and headed to my door and closed it after getting in. I go to my bed and lay down for a while tossing the blue crystal ball up and down in my hand. I found the crystal blue ball in the desk drawler next to my bed. Thinking that this would take the anger out of me…it really didn't work that much. I catch the blue ball once more and laid on my side so I could look around my room. I really had to clean it sometime when I get enough energy to do it. I sigh and went to my closet and saw the cardboard box that had my diary from my the Organization in it and a few photos of Axel, Xion, and Me on our adventures during those days. I grab the box and carried it over to my bed. I sat down and put the box on my lap and opened it up. There was the diary, photos, and a WINNER sea-salt ice cream stick that I had forgotten to trade in to win a free ice cream. The first time I won a WINNER stick I gave it to Axel in a letter…the same day that I went against the Organization XIII. I open my diary and saw the first thing that I ever wrote in it…to this day I wonder about all of this.

Day 7- Entry 1

It's been a week since I got here. Saix told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I suppose to write about?

Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well.

I sigh…I really did wish what I was like when I first got to the Organization XIII. I would probably would never know…Axel told lies at the end…but yet I still consider him as a best friend to me as well as Xion even though she attacked me on the Clock Tower after I left the Organization…but it was for a good cause… it was to help Sora wake up from his deep slumber…now Xion got taken out of Sora somehow and can just be a regular Nobody like us. I turn to the last page of my diary where I last made an entry.

Day 355- I Am

I Have to know who I am…

I am DONE WITH THIS

I did finally found out who I was…thanks to Riku, Namine, Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olettee. It all started when I was just 14 years old…I lived in Twilight Town with my mother and my step-father. I always hanged out with Hayner, Pence, and Olettee. I guess I was a trouble maker in school. I always wore black shirts, pants, and had chains on my pants. I had black spiky hair and the same blue eyes. I ran away because my step-father would do horrible things to me, so the night I ran away a dark whole in the sky suck me up in and then the last thing I knew I was at Traverse Town…and that was the day when I met Sora, Donald, and Goofy and decided to join them on the gummi ship so find his friends Riku and Kairi. We eventually found his friends…but for Kairi…we thought we were too late for then Kairi heart was gone…but for Riku…the darkness took control of him and called himself Ansem. Soon Sora had saved Kairi got her back to the Islands so she was sound and safe. Riku and King Mickey were stuck behind the door of light…not knowing if we would see them again.

I remember getting in to a argument with Sora shortly after putting Riku and the King thru the door and I left Sora, Donald, and Goofy to do my own thing. One day…I see Riku and the King carrying something…it was Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I don't know what happen to them but I remember carrying Goofy when THEY showed up…the Organization XIII wanting Sora heart so he could become a Nobody. Xemmas used some force to grab Sora from Riku hands…I cried out.

"Please don't take him…take me instead! I have been chosen by the key blade a long time ago…just don't hurt him!"

I let out my key blades out from both of my hands. The leader looks at me and shakes his head up and down and threw Sora back to Riku. I slowly move up towards the mysterious man when out of no where the man had taken my heart…I remember slowly passing out and seeing the King cry and Riku yelling my name out..

That is how I am today and how I became a Nobody. Only to be used. I showed up I guess at the Twilight Haunted Mansion when the mysterious man who was my boss, Xemmas, gave me my name back and the black coat to join the Organization XIII…what else I was suppose to do? I didn't have any memories from my before. On Day 21 I had a new job besides doing missions. I was to give food to a prisoner, a girl who was a witch so I was being told by many of the members. The members told me to not trust her. I remember going in the jail cell and giving the food to the girl. She turns around and the first thing I saw of her was her bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't say anything and just left. The new few months I kept getting closer and closer to Namine. She told me that she knew who I was in my Somebody life but there was a boy who knew it better…the name was by Riku. Getting done with a mission with Xion, I told her I would met her and Axel by the Clock Tower later. I go in to the woods in Twilight Town where I met the this Riku guy. Riku explained everything to me…I didn't believe it at first. As the months went on I saw different behaviors with Xion and Axel…and then the night I took Namine to Riku to help this Sora kid. When I got back…Xemmas grab me…lock my hands in chains and when I wouldn't tell him where Namine was…I kept saying I didn't know what happen, that the Imposter (Riku) took her and I went to get her…he got the hot iron and burned me…..

I heard a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts and I said, "Come in!" I see that it was Namine slowly walking in.

"Hey Roxas, didn't you hear Sora? The pizza is here…" Namine looks down and sees that I had my diary out. Namine sits down beside me and rest her head against my shoulder.

"I see that you have your diary out…can I have a peek." Namine giggles.

I look at her and smiles, "No, it's a diary for a reason, to keep personal secrets."

Namine giggles and kisses me on the cheek. " I know, I have one of my own. Are you still hungry?"

"I'm super hungry…we better hurry up before Sora eats our pizza!"

"Actually…" Namine heads out the door and comes back in with two pizzas. One with sausage and one with pepperoni. Namine hands me the pepperoni one and sits back down on the bed.

"I thought that after you little argument with Vanitas, that you would just eat up here in your room with me. It felt awkward down there by myself."

I look up at her, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to storm off like that. He just burns my skin half the time, especially after he tried to touch your butt that one day."

Namine rolls her eyes. "You haven't seen him touch it again have you? I think after punching in the face he got the picture. After you left…Xion came back outside and yelled at Vanitas. Then Xion actually punched Vanitas down there.."

I burst out laughing and soon Namine joins in with me. We hurry to eat the pizza and head down stairs. I kept saying to myself that don't let Vanitas burn my skin again. Everyone was talking and listening to music. Ventus was talking to Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua. Fuu didn't come because she had the flu. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olettee were all dancing to the music while Sora tries to sing. I shake my head and head over there to dance with them. The night goes on and Vanitas hasn't bothered me. Vanitas just hanged with Ventus at the table looking at…Namine…I tired to not let it bother me when I noticed he was looking at her butt. I turn around and went up to him. Vanitas looks up.

"I would appreciate it that you would stop looking at my girlfriends butt." I told him.

Vanitas just laughs. "Last time I check, it wasn't a crime to look at a girl. You told me not to touch her, you never said I couldn't look at her."

"Well now I would appreciate if you wouldn't look at her ass." There he went again..burning my skin.

Vanitas stands up and looks me straight in the eye. "Why don't you come make me?"

Those were the only words he had to say. I jump over the table at him and started to punch him with my good hand in the stomach and face. Soon he got on top of me and punched my face. He grabs my stitch up and looks at it.

"Hm, what happen here? When you're in a fight…make sure you don't have any wounds." He smiles and squeezes my stitch up hand. I cry out in pain. I used my left foot to kick his stomach and sent him flying at least 5 ft away. I slowly get up and Sora, Xion, and Riku were by my side helping get up.

"Roxas! Is your hand alright?" Xion said worried.

" Yeah…huff..huff…I'm fine." I told everyone.

Vanitas gets up and brushes off his shirt. "Pfft..was that a fight? Because it felt like I was just hitting a punching bag for exercise."

Aqua check my hand to make sure the stitches were still in place. Aqua looks at Vanitas.

"Vanitas! This is not funny. Roxas has a serious injury and you could of damage it more."

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders. "He shouldn't of started it then."

"Me?!" I almost yelled. "You started it by stop looking at my girlfriends ass!"

Everyone look up at Vanitas. He only started to laugh, "I don't see what she sees in you anyway…your just a simple Nobody."

"You forgot their asshole that I'm also a Nobody!" Namine yells.

Everyone then looked at Namine….I never heard her swear before, even Vanitas looked surprised but went back to normal.

"I didn't forget. You could just do better."

"Like who? You? In your dreams there buddy. I love Roxas and I will always will." Namine comes over to me and looks at me and whispers, "Are you sure your alright."

"Yeah I'm alright Namine. My hand just hurts a little but I will be fine." I look over at Vanitas.

"Why don't you just go home and calm down and spend time with your family."

Vanitas shrugs his shoulders and said, "I was until you came back down and started a fight with me. Yeah, I'm probably going to head home anyway. Ventus are you ready?"

Ventus was quite the whole time, he nods his head and put a finger in the air saying wait a few moments. He looks up at me and says, "Roxas…I'm sorry about Vanitas…I really am."

"It wasn't your fault Ventus."

"I know but considering he is my dark side…I feel responsible for him..you know?"

"I know how you feel Ventus." I start to laugh. "Remember I have to watch Sora and that is already a hand full."

Ventus chuckles and goes with Vanitas to head home. The party was finally over and a hour Vanitas left. It felt like a habit know with Kairi and Namine spending the night at our house…actually they might be moving in! We have a extra room that can fit their two beds. I heard Sora talking to Kairi about this and Kairi said she would talk to Namine first. Namine and I head upstairs to my room. I clean off the Organization stuff from the bed and put it all in the cardboard box then put it back in the closet while Namine was getting her pj's on. I got my pj's on and laid right next to her. We talked for a couple of minutes and then Namine doze off. I put my hand around her waist and pushed her close to me. I fell asleep shortly afterwards….the nightmares came back.

**(Update: July 25, 2013-I'm working on the next chapter…it might take a bit considering I'm doing a other story and I don't really have a motive to start anything lately! Please be Patient! And Thanks!)**


End file.
